


Champions of the Ages

by LuminosoKatie



Series: A Storybook of White Roses [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Rival Knights, some time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminosoKatie/pseuds/LuminosoKatie
Summary: Squires Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are from two sides of the same coin. Being the top two students in their knight academy, they need to learn to get along if they're going to change the kingdoms for the better.(White Rose Week 2018 Day 5: Fantasy AU)





	Champions of the Ages

Swords clanged against each other, breaking the silence in the air as a crowd formed around the clashing squires in the academy courtyard. 

Heavy breathing was heard in between swings, red and blue colors rapidly moving across the battlegrounds until a final high-pitched shriek of pain was heard, followed by a body falling to the ground. 

Squire Ruby Rose of Patch fell to her butt after a final kick to her chest armor by her opponent. She glared up, hand still tightly gripping her red-tinted sword as she looked up at her enemy who’s blue-tinted sword pointed directly at her throat. 

Squire Weiss Schnee, formerly of Atlas, smirked down at her, ponytail messy as sweat trailed down her face, only highlighting how hard she had fought, and making the bright gash across her left eye even more noticeable. 

“That’s the match, Rose,” she smirked, standing up straight to sheathe her sword once more before crossing her arms. “Honestly, how did someone like you manage to make squire before me, let alone even be admitted into our academy?” 

“Hnngh,” Ruby grumbled, standing up, wincing slightly from the pain of the last kick from their spar. “It was only one match, and I’m doing  _ just  _ fine as a squire, thank you very much  _ princess.”  _

Weiss’ eyes narrowed as she glared up at the taller girl, taking a dangerous step towards Ruby, getting right up in her face before nearly jabbing her finger into the girl.

“ _ Don’t call me that,”  _ she whispered, voice a low growl. “I’m not a princess. Not anymore.” 

Turning her back quickly, ponytail nearly slapping Ruby in the face, she began to walk away, shoving past the crowd of confused students on her way back to camp. “Thanks for the spar Rose. Try not to lose as quickly next time.” 

As she watched her walk away, Ruby’s shoulders slumped. “Why is it always like this?” she whispered, sighing loudly before walking the opposite direction, trying to -- once again -- get her mind off of Weiss’ words. 

\------- ------- -----

The two had been together since the very beginning of their training. 

It was like being on two sides of the same coin, how they arrived at Beacon Academy, the most prestigious academy in all the kingdoms to train incoming knights. 

Ruby Rose came from the small nation of Patch, where she was taught the true principles of being a knight -- of the justice and honor that came alongside those who walked that path, of the light she would be able to bring to the world. 

Weiss Schnee, on the other hand, hailed from the large kingdom of Atlas, where her father was both King of the people and leader of the entire army. He was known as Jacques the Cruel. Raised to be cold, cruel, and to use all her powers only to conquer, she was well-aware of the future that Atlas would hold if it continued down it’s dark path. So she ran, choosing to become a knight for Vale, the most honorable of all the kingdoms, in order to work to rise up in the ranks and eventually bring peace to both nations, no matter the cost.

When Ruby entered the Academy, she had no idea she would be faced with the true nature of knighthood -- with plenty of money-hungry, immoral knights that would laugh in her face for wanting justice and peace.

When Weiss entered the Academy, she had no idea she would be publicly disowned by her father, nor that she would constantly face her fellow knights who assumed her to be a spy on the inside for Atlas. 

All Ruby wanted was to be Weiss’ friend, since no one deserved to be treated so poorly. As she rose through the ranks, being the first to receive her title of Squire, she consistently tried to get through the icy walls of her white-haired rival, to no avail. It drove her crazy. 

All Weiss wanted was for Ruby to leave her alone, since there had to be some mistake that this child could have gotten a title so fast. As she rose through the ranks, being the second to receive her title of Squire, she consistently tried to outshine her red-haired rival, to no avail. It drove her crazy. 

From the outside, their commanders knew the pair helped the other grow so much, and were perfect partners, if only they could learn to get along for more than an hour before inevitably getting into a sparring match.

_ If only.  _

\-------- --------- ---------

“There has to be some kind of mistake!” Weiss screeched as she stood in the captain’s tent alongside Ruby. “You want me on a solo mission with  _ her?”  _

Ruby flinched at the pure anger in Weiss’ voice. Truth be told, she had been excited and anticipating this mission, both as a chance to finally prove herself as worthy to Weiss, and to be able to be on equal grounds with someone. As much as she loved Jaune and Penny, her best friends could be a little much, especially during high stakes missions. 

“Yes Squire Schnee, you will be accompanying Squire Rose on this mission,” Captain Goodwich explained, looking exasperated at the girls’ protests. “You two are our best students, and we need our best on this mission. More importantly, you two  _ need  _ to learn to get along. It’s been two years already.” 

Weiss looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, Ruby cut her off.

“Anyways,” she began, shooting an apologetic look at Weiss, only to receive a glare in response. “What’s the mission Captain?”

Glynda smiled. “Much better. As you two know, the rogue mercenary group, the White Fang, has been running rampant in the cities lately. So far, there hasn’t been any violent actions, but we need you two to scout the forest nearby, trying to see if you can find their camp. Do not intervene unless necessary, this is merely a way to find more information before sending you into the city itself.” 

“The White Fang…” Weiss whispered, turning her head downwards as she narrowed her eyes before looking back up, giving the captain a knight’s salute - raising her fist across her chest -- and nodding. “We’ll do it. C’mon, Rose, we have to get ready.” 

Turning away and walking from the camp, Ruby blinked before saluting Glynda and running after her temporary-partner. Normally she would assume Weiss would put up more of a fight, much like she did when they were assigned to classes together. Something was off. 

“Weisssss!” she whined, running up to catch up to her rival. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” she scoffed, grabbing her bag to begin filling it with supplies. “You better make sure you don’t hold me back Rose.” 

“I-I won’t!” Ruby hissed, eyes narrowing before sighing, beginning to prepare herself as well. “You just...seemed really upset about the Fang.” 

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Yes it is! We’re partners!” 

“Temporary,” Weiss finally looked up, glaring Ruby down with a look of disgust. “We are temporary partners, and that is it. We’re going to finish this mission, figure out what this group of  _ degenerates  _ is doing, and then we’ll be done. Am I clear?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby mumbled, throwing her bag of supplies over her shoulder. “Crystal.” 

She sighed. This was going to be a long mission. 

\----- ----- ------

Walking through Forever Fall forest wasn’t unusual for Weiss. It was one of the biggest training spots for the Academy to use, and it was often a land of missions for first-years. She knew it like the back of her hand at this point, which is why she was so confused as to why and how the White Fang were able to camp out for so long without being noticed. 

_ ‘What on Remnant are they up to...murder? Treason? All of the above?’  _

“Weiss...you’re scowling again,” Ruby’s voice interrupted her thoughts of rage and anger towards the terrorist mercenary group as she brought her back to reality. 

“I don’t scowl,” Weiss retorted, rolling her eyes. She wasn’t sure what was more annoying  at this point - the White Fang or her partner. 

“Uh...right,” Ruby hesitated, hand still gripping her sword, ready for a fight if needed. “So, while you were busy not-scowling, did you hear anything?”

“Nothing of importance,” Weiss shook her head. “There’s some traces of movement here and there, but it doesn’t seem fresh.” 

“Hmm...I suppose that’s right…” Ruby mumbled, kneeling down to pick up a leaf. “So, why do you think they’re here? It’s too close to our camp to be considered a safe place to hide.” 

“That’s what I wonder too…” Weiss nodded. “Somehow, I feel like they aren’t trying to hi--Ruby get down!” 

Throwing herself into her partner, the pair tumbled to the ground as an arrow barely flew over their heads and into a nearby tree. 

“Get up, you dolt!” Weiss hissed, head turning rapidly to try to find the source of the bowman. 

“R-right!” Ruby jumped up, immediately in a fighting stance. The air had changed, and they both could sense something big was coming. 

“Oh, and we were so close too,” a booming voice from the treetops called out, jumping back down in front of the knights. An Ape faunus, wearing a simple chainmail to go with his axe, the symbol of the White Fang big on the center. 

“The Fang…” Weiss hissed, before pointing her sword at the faunus. “What do you want? Do you have a death wish? Do you not realize you’re trying to fight against students of Beacon Academy?” 

He laughed, signaling to the large group of faunus coming out of their hiding spots. Weiss’ eyes narrowed in hatred. They were surrounded. 

“Of course I do! Not only are you students of Beacon, but we have a Schnee and a Rose! Members of opposing kingdoms, right here, coincidentally alone in our forest,” he cackled, arms waving dramatically as the group before closing in on Ruby and Weiss, forcing the two to go back-to-back against the other. 

“What does that matter?” Ruby asked, eyes shining as she prepared for a fight. “Weiss is...well, here in Vale, and I’m not the important one...my sister is.” 

The faunus charged, making Ruby call out to Weiss before charging forward, dodging strikes of swords before slashing back, staying on the defensive with the numbers. 

“It’s a setup!” Weiss yelled back, following Ruby’s actions for the moment, recognizing that they were in no position to be on the offensive with the numbers they were facing. 

“You got it!” the faunus yelled back, ignoring the screams of his comrades as they began to be brought backwards by the stronger girls. “Now how great would it be if a Schnee happened to kill a Rose? Something tells me big sister wouldn’t be too happy with Atlas. And with her allies, that war...would bring chaos.” 

Blood was splattered across their armor and faces as Ruby and Weiss charged forward, keeping a close eye on the other, being more in sync than they had with any other students in the academy. 

Slowly, the faunus began to either flee or be taken down, which was a miracle in Weiss’ eyes. She felt lucky to have Ruby as her partner...for the first time. 

“You want a war?!” Ruby cried out, shoving Weiss aside to help her dodge a particularly close strike from a lone swordsman. “But why?” 

“To prove to the humans that the faunus are coming,” the ape yelled back, readying his axe as he realized there were only a few more of his men, Weiss and Ruby putting up a much better fight than he ever could have anticipated. “We’re coming, and the humans need to learn to fear us!” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Weiss yelled, readying herself before charging at him, ignoring Ruby’s cry of protest. “We’ll stop you, and you will not--” 

She was interrupted by her own cry of pain as she stared down. Almost hidden by the pool of blood quickly forming around her stomach, was a lone dagger. Her mind became fuzzy as she fell to her knees, barely able to comprehend the screams of anger and panic from her partner in the background. 

_ ‘Poison’,  _ she was barely able to comprehend. 

“Gotcha princess,” a chameleon faunus appeared, grinning wickedly at Weiss’ eyes began to close. “A Rose killing a Schnee...well, I suppose that works just fine.” 

The last thing Weiss saw was the stab of a sword through the faunus’ chest before everything went dark.

\------ ------ -------

When she began to wake up, Weiss was confused. Everything hurt, and for some reason she was in the medical tent. 

“What happened?” she mumbled, trying to ignore the burning pain that was in her stomach and forced herself to sit up.

“Weiss!” Ruby suddenly was at her side, tears streaming down her face. “You’re awake!” 

“Rose?” Weiss murmured for a moment before her eyes widened, the memories suddenly returning to her. “I’m alive?” 

“You’re alive!” Ruby nodded furiously, grabbing Weiss’ hands tightly. Her hands were warm and soft, making Weiss blush at the realization. “I’m so sorry Weiss...I should have protected you…” 

“I…” Weiss began, shaking her head. “No, I’m the one who ran straight into an enemy. It was stupid. What happened?” 

“You fell…” Ruby whispered, staring down at the floor, hands shaking as she recalled the memory. “You fell, and I thought you were dead! Everything after was a blur. I know I killed the faunus, and then I ran, because you...you were still breathing! But the bleeding wasn’t stopping and I couldn’t do anything and you were poisoned and...oh gosh Weiss, I thought you were dead! Everyone went out and the Fang camp was captured but Weiss I thought you were dead!” 

“I’m sorry…” Weiss whispered, weakly squeezing Ruby’s hand for comfort, giving a soft smile. “That must have been hard. I’m sorry to have put you through that, for being so reckless. It was careless and stupid of me. As a knight, I should know better.”

Ruby shook her head. “No. I should have been there to protect you. I wasn’t there when you needed me most. You’re right…” she chuckled weakly, closing her eyes for a moment. “I don’t know why I’m top of our class. It should be you. Or anyone, really. I’m so sorry Weiss.” 

The room was silent as Weiss’ eyes widened. The battle kept playing through her head, and she came to a conclusion she should have realized long before. 

“No. You’re wrong...Ruby,” she said suddenly, smiling as Ruby’s eyes widened in shock. It was the first time she had ever called her by her first name after all. “Your strength, determination  and battle strategy and abilities is what saved us today. You saved my life. You are more than worthy of the title of knight. I...I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.” 

“Weiss…” Ruby smiled, tears of joy replacing the sorrow on her face. “You’re a great partner, you know?”

“Of course I am,” she smirked. “I’m Weiss Schnee after all.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Ruby laughed, eyes shining before standing up. “I...do you want to train? Really train? Once you’re better? I think...maybe this partnership could be something a little more...permanent?” 

Weiss stared at Ruby as she nervously poked her fingers together. She wasn’t surprised. This was the first time they had ever held a conversation without yelling at each other. 

She smiled. “I think I’d like that too.” 

\----- ------- -----

Seasons passed after the White Fang incident, and Ruby and Weiss went from being bitter rivals to best friends -- inseparable. 

They spent their days going on missions, sparring, eating together -- even spending all their days off together. 

Their scowls and hurt looks turned into laughter and smiles full of joy and...something else, that neither could really pin down. But everyone else noticed it. Although initially needing them only as the top pair for the harder missions, even the captains were excited to see the new development between the Rose and the Schnee. 

It wasn’t even two years later that both Ruby and Weiss were finally invited to officially become knights, leaving their old titles behind. 

“I dub thee, Lady Ruby Rose of Patch, and Lady Weiss Schnee of Vale,” the Queen of Vale gently placed the sword on each girl’s shoulder as they kneeled in front of her. 

The members of Beacon Academy gathered, looking at the two with envy and awe, as the first knights of their class officially gained the titles they would carry with them for the rest of their days. 

“We did it Weiss!” Ruby pulled Weiss in for a tight hug after the ceremonies were over, making both girls blush deeply. 

“Get off of me!” Weiss shoved Ruby backwards, before grinning widely. “But...I suppose we did. We’re finally able to make our paths known.”

“And what a pair we shall be!” Ruby grinned, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ shoulder to pull her back in as she pointed in the sky. “Ruby and Weiss, super bestie knight partner extraordinaires, painting their names in the sky as they bring justice and peace to the entire world!” 

Weiss chuckled. “Yes, I’m certain that’s our title Ruby,” 

She rolled her eyes before turning her head, shoulders tensing as she froze at the sight in front of her. 

“Weiss? What’s...oh.” 

Walking towards them, clad in shining white armor, that held the same symbol that Weiss once donned, was Jacques the Cruel. 

“Father…” Weiss whispered, as Ruby stepped in front of her protectively as the man finally approached them. 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you? I would not be associated with such a...low-performing knight as yourself,” he sneered, making Weiss flinch, biting her lip as Ruby clenched her fist, trying desperately hard not to say anything that would cause yet another war. “I’m here...for the Rose girl.” 

“I’m...sorry?” Ruby blinked, confused and enraged that Weiss’ father would not only be so cruel, but that he would be here for her. 

“I’ve heard of your deeds, Lady Rose,” he began, crossing his arms. “And I’m here to offer you a place as a Captain in my army. We could use someone like you.” 

Ruby paused. Captain was what she aimed for -- a rank like that would allow her to be able to have her own squad, of her own choosing, and she would be able to fight for justice, no matter what army she was a part of. 

She looked at Weiss, who was staring at the ground, looking smaller than she had ever seen. 

“I appreciate the offer, King Jacques,” Ruby smiled, although her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “But I have to decline. Atlas has no place for me.” 

“Do you realize what you’re denying, child?” he growled. “Do you want to make  _ me  _ your enemy? Are you really sure about this?” 

Ruby smirked, gently intertwining her fingers with Weiss’, causing a gasp to escape the girl. “I think I’ll be fine. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a ceremony to return to.” 

Ignoring Jacques yells of protest and anger, Ruby began to lead Weiss back to camp, finding their usual training spot, where it was quiet, due to everyone being around the festivities. 

She sat them down on the bench where they had talked away so many hours in the past. 

“Are you okay Weiss?” she asked, tilting Weiss’ head up gently to face her. 

“I’ll be fine. I came to terms with the monster that my father is...long ago,” Weiss responded solemnly. “But...are you sure Ruby? He’s right. You could do anything with that power.” 

“I know,” Ruby smiled. “But...you wouldn’t be there. So what’s the point?” 

“Me?” Weiss blushed, biting her lip in anticipation. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Because…” Ruby grinned widely, beginning to tilt her head towards Weiss, heart speeding up as she saw her motion reciprocated. “I can’t leave the partner that I love so much behind, now can I?” 

Their eyes closed as their lips met for the first time. 

Pulling back, both grinned shyly. 

It was Weiss who finally broke the silence. 

“You dolt…” she whispered, pressing her forehead against Ruby’s own. “What took you so long?” 

“What can I say?” Ruby smiled back, leaning in for one more kiss. “I like a fairy tale ending.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KNIGHTS  
> I LOVE KNIGHTS  
> THIS IS MY FAVORITE THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN HAPPY WHITE ROSE


End file.
